


【瑜昉】内秘心書 02

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 02

02

尹昉的指尖带着点薄嫩的粉色，黄景瑜吃饭时就注意到了，那双手剥虾壳的时候不疾不余，连指甲盖都泛着光，有几丝矜贵味儿。

他这会儿细细咬了几口后颇为满意，也就放开了对方。

一个吻当然算不上什么潜规则，走马灯一样的情节也没有发生。  
可尹昉摸着发麻的手腕，内心鼓动得厉害，他下意识地去抹嘴唇，又湿又烫，残留的味道似乎吓到了他。他这才感到羞耻和不适，脸颊一片燥热。

而黄景瑜正盯着他，背靠露台，手叉着裤袋，还笑得特别坦荡，眼神都是晶亮的。

他心里的怒气蹭蹭窜升，上去就是一拳，朝黄景瑜径直招呼过去。年轻男人反应极快，脑袋一歪堪堪躲过，顺势就裹住尹昉的拳头砸进了自己的肩窝里。

尹昉暗骂了句我草，立马抬腿攻击，膝盖打了个弯顶到黄景瑜裤档附近，空气里瞬间爆出“啊”的一声，同步率跟尹昉窜开的速度一样，突兀地定格了几秒。

黄景瑜揉着大腿内侧，火辣辣的疼，一想到这力道要再偏点方向，那绝对够他酸爽一辈子的。  
“你不是练舞蹈的么，下脚咋这么狠。”  
尹昉很无语，抬起手腕，上面一圈晃眼的红印子，“你弄得我更疼。”  
黄景瑜皱着眉啧了声，“这要是把我搞残废了咋办。”倒比他还委屈了。

动静来回间，尹昉心里的郁气扫去大半，成年之后很少有什么事能让他情绪大动，眼前的黄景瑜倒成了稀贵人物。他清着嗓子，瞪了对方一眼，“我不喜欢男人，少打我主意。”

黄景瑜还真的安静了，一张俊脸似笑非笑，就这么目送他离开。

 

尹昉虽然不记仇，但隔天手腕上迅速化成紫红色的一圈淤痕，还是震惊到了他。  
他觉得事态需要反省，轻易被黄景瑜转移阵地的自己，连基本的警惕心都没有，实在是有点愚蠢了。不过这次经验让尹昉对社交场合更加避之不及，把同意过Yana的那些会面统统推了个干净。

连普通的聚餐都能撞到鬼，更不用说去应付那些所谓的圈内人士了。  
尹昉自知没这个才能，索性就什么都不去想。

话虽如此，事隔半个月后，尹昉又见到了黄景瑜。

这次的缘由是王彦霖。之前两人合作过几部电影，都是配对行动的角色，你来我往便形成了时常联络的关系。王彦霖虽然是典型的脑抽，但作为演员的专业性却十分在线，尹昉非科班出身，与他合作颇有受益，私下偶尔见面聊天，也很愿意跟他探讨交流。

晚饭约在一家日式餐馆。王彦霖在电话里说会带上一个熟人时，尹昉全不在意，他抱着与朋友聚会的日常心态，简T配休闲裤，连隐形都懒得换，架着一幅黑框眼镜就出现在包厢门口。

没见王彦霖，里头只坐着个黄景瑜。

尹昉立马掉头就走。  
亏得黄景瑜眼疾手快，一把拉住他，“诶等等，这是干什么呢。”  
“你想干嘛。”  
黄景瑜被他炸毛的样子逗乐了，“就吃顿饭而已，别紧张。”  
尹昉后退几步看了眼包厢名，掏出手机立刻打给王彦霖。电话没打通，一连串微信的提示音嘀溜溜地窜进来，尹昉盯着屏幕看完，一脸复杂。  
“没走错地方，是我拜托他的。”黄景瑜坦白道，又去拉尹昉胳膊，被尹昉扭手甩开，“你都跟他瞎说了什么？”  
“还能说什么，我喜欢你，想追求你，约顿饭给个机会，这么点小事哥们儿不帮谁来帮。”  
“你俩啥时候成的？”尹昉疑惑地打量他。  
黄景瑜一愣，明显想歪了，“别别，我跟他纯洁得很，就是以前一起参加过公益活动，算是大半个老乡，熟得也快。”末了还补一句，“我这可是正经话。”  
“……我没说你不正经。”尹昉有点无言以对。  
黄景瑜见他不再抗拒，于是摁着他的肩膀坐下。他瞧着尹昉细胳膊细手腕的，哪儿都小一圈，尤其是那一截天鹅颈子，细致又脆弱，真想把它咬断了干到高潮。

不能多看，黄景瑜挪开目光，绕到对面坐下，将手中的菜单递过去。  
“吃什么，你点。”  
“你来吧。”  
“今天是我请客道歉，一切你作主。”  
“不是，我对吃的有选择困难症。”尹昉一本正经地解释，末了又问，“还有，你道什么歉？”  
黄景瑜笑了笑没接话，这时候服务员刚好送茶进来，黄景瑜翻着菜单比划来去，中途没问尹昉意见，很快搞定了菜色。  
等待的间隙里，对话继续进行。  
“上次是不是吓到你了？”  
“……还好。”  
“不过我那句话是真的。”  
“哪句话啊？”  
“想跟你上床的事儿。”  
在灯光敞亮的饭桌上进行这种对话，挺不可思议的。不过尹昉已经不再惊诧，他原本就是思维柔软的人，对万事保持一个开放的接受度，换个角度讲，他反而对黄景瑜突如其来的“爱意”产生了兴趣。  
“你看上我哪儿了？”尹昉好奇地问。  
黄景瑜被刚喝的茶水噎了一口，“你干脆问我为什么想跟你上床吧。”  
“对，你为什么想跟我上床？”  
黄景瑜端着茶愣在半空，他这次是真的被问住了。只见对面的人眼神干净纯粹好奇，可托着下巴斜睨的姿态里又透露出隐约肉色，他不就是喜欢这幅又纯又欲的模样么。  
“你真的想知道？”黄景瑜边说边绕到尹昉身边，伸手就摘掉了他的眼镜。  
尹昉抬手去勾，没勾回来，被黄景瑜一把扣住按倒在榻榻米上。尹昉疼得直皱眉，“你能不能别动手动脚的。”  
他还打着商量的语气想推开身上的人，黄景瑜却已经手脚并用地压制住了他。尹昉感受到跟那天晚上一样的蛮力，这才察觉黄景瑜正愠怒地注视着他，眼底已有黯色流动。  
“你……放开我。”  
“老师，你对男人太没有戒心了。你是不是忘了我那天是怎么亲你的？”  
怀里的人终于开始浑身紧绷，这让黄景瑜十分满意，“你问我看上你哪里？”  
他继续用双腿顶开尹昉的膝盖，让他像被钉在实验台上的青蛙一样，露出肚皮任人宰割。  
黄景瑜当然不会宰割他，他用整只大手隔着裤子罩住了尹昉的三角区，薄软的亚麻质地勾勒出原始的曲线，从阴囊到茎体都被黄景瑜握住了。  
“混—”尹昉还未出口的话迅速被黄景瑜截断，他咬住尹昉的嘴唇重重啄了一口，呼吸浓重地喷洒在尹昉脸上，整个鼻子都热乎乎的，贴着尹昉一动不动。  
一根有力的手指沿着敞开的股缝往里钻，按在了其中的秘处，“上床你知道么？我会插入这里，干到里面去，反复地操你，直到把你干射。”  
他作势做了几个冲撞的动作，胯间沉甸甸的一坨与尹昉的来回碰撞，形状和重量都充满最直观的威胁。

尹昉脸上冷热交替，他突然意识到就在刚才那短短几瞬，黄景瑜像对他施了一道屏障般，让他彻底失去思考。没有比这个状况让他感到更糟糕的了。

这时候传来一阵连续的敲门声，是服务员来上菜了。  
他们互相惊醒，黄景瑜不紧不慢地放开他，贴着他的耳垂咬了一口，“别紧张，刚才跟你开玩笑的。”

尹昉发了片刻的呆，随即抄起桌上的杯子砸过去。


End file.
